Saving Michael
by smurfilicious
Summary: Harvey is out for a run one night when he comes across a young child.
1. Saving Mike

Saving Michael

**This story contains mentions of abuse towards a minor sometimes descriptive**

**Please follow and review, I really would love to hear what you guys think **

**Thanks **

"Yeah just been for a run, you know me I like to keep in shape" Harvey said chuckling "it will be great to you Scotty, it's been a while, I'll get Donna to book our usual plac- Harvey's eyes widened and he did a double take at what he saw "Scotty I need to go" Harvey said quickly ending the call.

He could see a little boy crouched next to the bins hardly wearing any clothes, it was freezing and all the kid was wearing was some ripped pants and a t-shirt.

Harvey slowly crouched down not missing the way the child flinched, "Hey, it's okay kiddo, My names Harvey I won't hurt you" the toddler cowered as Harvey made a move to pick him up, "I'm not going to hurt you buddy, can you tell me your name I can call somebody" Mike shook his head looking terrified. "Okay okay how about you come with me then, we get you all dry and warm" Harvey suggested wanting to just pick the child up and take him back to his condo, it was freezing outside and the kid was clearly malnourished. Harvey winced as the child started to struggle and covered his face when he was picked up, after a couple of minutes his little body just went limp, "It's okay buddy you're okay now no-ones going to touch you"

* * *

"This is where I live okay" Mike looked up from Harvey's shoulder his eyes widening at the place he now found himself in, "Can you understand me kid, I won't hurt you, you hungry" Harvey asked not expecting an answer, he would call Donna after he had got some food in the boy.

"You can watch some TV there's some programmes on that you might like" Mike stared in awe up at the TV and stood back, not sure if he was allowed to be watching it "You sit on the sofa buddy" Harvey said forgetting for the time being about the dirt getting on the sofa, he quickly heated some soup up and plated it with some bread. "I've got some soup" Harvey said placing it in front of the boy, the little child looked up at him and bit his lip "Do you like soup, it's for you, you can eat it" Harvey frowned as the child dropped every mouthful down his clothes and covered his face, "You need some help that's okay" Harvey said softly taking the spoon and feeding the child the remainder of the liquid, the child snatched the breadstick up stuffing it into his mouth, it was clear to Harvey that the child had not been well looked after and it just boiled his blood.

Harvey tried to think how he could get the child changed without him getting the wrong idea and terrifying him, "Kiddo you want to take those off, I have some of my nephews clothes" Harvey explained feeling like throwing up at the bruising on the child's body which reached right down to his privates.

What happened next shocked Harvey as Mike turned around so his bottom was facing him. Harvey jumped back at the action, he desperately wanted to find the person who had treated this child this way and kill them, a toddler willingly offering himself to a grown man was disgusting and tragic.

Harvey pushed through what had just happened and forced a smile, "look at these clothes, this has got a puppy on" the child looked confused when the man dressed him in more clothes he thought perhaps his signals hadn't been strong enough so he reached forward and grabbed the mans 'willy' Harvey gently removed the hands "No Mike I won't do that to you, do you like your new top" Harvey asked upbeat as he put the child into some underwear and jeans.

* * *

He was just about to put the clothes in the bin when he noticed a small piece of paper on the floor that must have fallen out one of the pockets, he opened it up

_Micheal, mummy loves you, you are a beautiful little baby and I promise to take care of you for the rest of your life, mummy's little angel you are and one day we will get away from your mean daddy, don't forget this Mike mummy always will and always has loved you_

_Mummy _

Harvey smiled at the note but towards the end he was frowning and cursing inside his head, at the end of the note some bastard, who Harvey presumed was the boy's father had scrawled

_Mummy always hated you, you good for nothing little faggot all you are good for is being a little whore just like your mummy only daddy enjoys you more_

Harvey had to stop himself from being physically sick at the words, how could someone write that to their own flesh of blood, the first part of the letter was dated which indicated that Mike was five years old, Harvey raised his eyebrows looking at him you would have thought he was only a toddler due to being so malnourished and abused.

"Mike" Harvey said softly, the five year old looked up starting to sob, Harvey noticed what was wrong immediately as the floor developed into a big puddle, "It's okay Mike don't worry kiddo we can clean that up"

* * *

Mike was visibly shaking as Harvey undressed him, and picked him up, "We'll get you in a nice bath okay?" Mike tried to fight Harvey off pounding him with his little fists, Harvey decided that if a bath was going to terrify Mike as much as the little boy was stinking he didn't want to scare him, "I've got some wipes you use those to clean yourself okay" Mike took the wipe looking at it confused, Harvey sighed smiling as he bend down and cleaned the little boy off again, Mike tried to offer himself again this time lifting his willy up to Harvey. Harvey ignored the behaviour not knowing how to deal with it, he would do some research later.

Harvey decided to put Mike in a diaper, he had some in the condo because his three year old nephew sometimes stayed and needed a pull up. "Mike can I put one of these on you, it's just a diaper" Mike nodded, Harvey gently laid him on his bed and carefully put him into the diaper mindful of the bruises and cuts.

Harvey looked at the clock it was past 11 and the kid looked shattered, "Mike you want to go to sleep" Mike stared at Harvey "You can use this, this is my nephews toy he won't mind if you use it" Harvey said offering the monkey to the small boy, Mike took it looking at it like it was alien to him. Harvey wasn't surprised that the kid didn't know what a toy was.

"Harvey carefully lifted Mike onto his bed covering him with the covers, "Don't worry buddy I will look after you and I promised we will find who did this to you" Mike stuck his thumb in his mouth sucking like his life depended on it.

* * *

"Harvey? You do know it's after eleven what's up?" came Donna's sleepy voice, "I was out for my run and I found a kid" Harvey said quietly so as not to wake the sleeping boy "You found a kid?" Donna repeated not sure if she had heard correct, "Yeah he's been beaten and abused Donna, he offered himself to me" Donna gasped understanding exactly what her boss meant. "That's awful, I'm coming over" Donna said as she banged about in her bedroom trying to get dressed, "Donna it's late just com- Harvey started "I am not leaving you to deal with this yourself Harvey" Donna said sternly, "I will be over in ten minutes"

* * *

Donna tried to knock on the door as quietly as she could so as not to wake the child, "Thanks Donna" Harvey said buzzing and letting the woman enter, "So what happened" Donna asked looking like she had just thrown her clothes on.

"He was lying next to the bins, he's terrified and I don't think he's toilet trained" Harvey explained, "I found this" Donna's face lost all colour as she got to the second part of the note, "That is vile Harvey, who could do this" Donna said tears rolling freely down her cheeks, Harvey initiated a hug feeling tears to his own eyes as well at the injustice of the situation. "I Managed to get him to sleep, I have a feeling he will be suffering from nightmares though" Harvey said sadly, "he is not going back to where he was I will take care of him I don't care what it takes, I was in foster care I know what it's like Donna and I didn't even have it nearly as bad as him"

Harvey and Donna decided that it would be best if the woman left, they didn't want to overwhelm the child so soon.

* * *

"AHAHHAHAHAAAH-AHAHAHA" Harvey was awoken by screaming and whimpering.

Harvey quickly ran through to his room, "Mike, wake up buddy wake up" Harvey said gently shaking the tot who screamed and through himself at Harvey's arms, Mike wrapped his arms around his neck his body shaking as it racked with sobs, Harvey patted his back comfortingly, feeling the damp diaper pressed against his knee, "Mike can I change your diaper" Harvey asked, feeling like he had made progress when he felt the child nod against his shoulder, Mike whimpered when Harvey attempted to leave the room to retrieve a clean diaper.

"You want to go with me" another nod of confirmation and Harvey gently picked the boy up lifting him onto his hip. After a clean diaper Harvey tried to lay the boy back down but wasn't surprised when he was met with resistance.

* * *

"Okay buddy would you like Harvey to lie with you" Mike pointed at Harvey and nodded as if to say 'you lie with me' Harvey wondered if the little boy was mute or he was that badly traumatised that he just didn't talk he supposed it was the latter. "Go to sleep buddy, good boy" Harvey cooed rubbing the child's back, Mike was soon fast asleep.

"Jessica, did Donna speak to you about what happened last night" Harvey heard Jessica take a breath before replying "Yes she did, I'm sorry Harvey, that must have been awful how is he now" Harvey sighed "He's not flinching away from me anymore which is progress but he's still not said a word, I don't know if he can talk, Jessica I need to take care of him what should I do" Jessica was slightly taken back and at Harvey asking for her advice, normally the man was cock sure, but she supposed this was a very delicate matter and Harvey was showing his vulnerability.

"We will investigate Harvey and make it so the child can stay with you, how old is he?" Jessica asked wondering how old the child actually was he seemed young from Donna's description but how young was mystery.

"He's five but mentally he is a lot younger, he still needs diapers and doesn't have a very good understanding" Harvey responded "I will see what I can do Harvey, the best thing for the boy would be to stay with you though" " Mike his names Mike" Harvey said softly.

* * *

Harvey had sent Donna shopping to get some clothes and toys for Mike so that when the boy woke up then he would have something to keep his mind stimulated. Donna had been only too glad to go out and splash the cash so to speak to get some well-deserved toys for the child.

Mike padded through to the main living area bursting into tears as his mind was telling him he was somewhere new and strange, Harvey heard the cries and immediately put the eggs down that he was going to make pancakes with.

"Mike, you okay buddy" Mike immediately ran into his arms clutching onto his sleep shirt "Shush shush, you're okay buddy you had a good sleep didn't you, shall we change your diaper and then have some breakfast" Mike was back to giving no indication that he had understood and just allowed the man to carry him into the bathroom lay him on the worktop to change him. Harvey was not surprised that the diaper had been used for both purposes which only confirmed his theory that Mike certainly was not toilet trained, Harvey wasn't bothered though as long as Mike was comfortable and happy in his new 'home' that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

"Do you like pancakes" Harvey asked as he sat the five year old on the counter passing him a punnet of strawberries. Mike looked at them before carefully taking one out inspecting it looking up at Harvey for the confirmation that it was definitely okay for him to eat and that it wasn't a cruel trick which he would be punished for if he chose wrongly, Harvey smiled taking a strawberry himself popping it into his mouth.

"Mmm good you like these" Mike tried another one this time without asking which made Harvey's heart sore as it showed Mike was becoming more comfortable with him and understood that he meant no harm. "That's it clever boy, I am putting chocolate in the pancakes, I don't usually have chocolate but we will today" Mike looked into the bowl wanting to stick his finger in, Harvey saw the move and nodded taking Mike's finger with his own and scooping some chocolate, Mike smiled he actually smiled as Harvey put some chocolate on his little nose, returning the action by reaching up to smear some on the man's nose waiting to see if he had been bad before giggling when Harvey laughed.

Again Harvey had to help Mike to eat praising him when he tried to himself, despite the mess he was making, Harvey wanted to encourage any progress the child made, his floor and clothes could easily be cleaned, Harvey looked around when he heard a knock at the door, he saw the smile rapidly disappear from Mike's face and the boy started whimpering crouching under the table.

"Mike It's okay it's just my friend" Harvey quickly amended his wording when he noticed the fear and realised that 'my friend' equalled to abuse for him " it's Donna a lady I work with, she's lovely, look" Harvey picked Mike up.

"You see this here this is magic" Harvey said showing Mike the door Com, "This tells me who is at the door, so I know who is there before I see them" "Donna " Harvey called, "Can you say hello to Mike, he got a bit scared I will explain later", Donna smiled "Hi Mike, I've got some new clothes and toys here for you can I come in" Donna cooed, Mike nodded allowing Harvey to open the door.

* * *

"Aw he's so cute Harvey, would you like to see what I've got for you" Donna said softly toning her excitement down a bit from the usually bounciness and confidence she usually portrayed not wanting to overwhelm Mike.

"I got some more diapers for you Harvey, pampers diapers, these ones should fit better these are proper diapers as appose to the pull ups used in potty training, they hold more and are made for toddlers, but Mike is tiny so the will be fine" Harvey nodded taking the diapers, he was glad to have Donna there he wouldn't have had a clue about the absorbency or brand to get. "Thanks Donna"

" You've got wipes, diaper cream, baby oil and powder" "Thanks" Harvey said again taking the wipes and bathing products putting them on the table, "You should look at the toys with him Harvey, he is more comfortable with you" Donna said standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Oh what's this Mike" Harvey asked pulling out a big chocolate coloured fluffy teddy, Mike stared at it with wide eyes making grabby hands with one hand while the other was stuck firmly in his mouth, "he is lovely isn't he" Harvey smiled when Mike handed the teddy to him" "No, this is for Mike, this is Mike's teddy" Harvey said pointing to the boy, Mike smiled taking the teddy back cuddling it to his chest sighing contently.

"Mwikee" Mike said, Harvey smiled widely, he had never felt so emotional in all his life he had helped a traumatised little boy and the boy had felt comfortable enough to utter his first word. "Mike that's fantastic, good boy" Harvey praised, "Havey" Mike said standing up to give the man a cuddle. Harvey could feel the tears falling down his own cheeks as he returned the hug.

**Should I continue?**

**This story will focus on Harvey trying to get Mike to become a normal little five year boy and making sure that he has the quality of life that he deserves.**

**The next chapter will feature Harvey finding out where Mike's father is and what he does when he gets his hands on him **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was conflicted over two ideas for this chapter, I went with the second, and I hope you all like it. **

Teddy and coat (Just pretend the jacket has dinosaurs on please) .

TEDDY- Again this is not the same bear but it's cute-

.uk/steiff/My_First_Steiff_Beige_Teddy_Bear_

"Mike?" Harvey said slowly lifting the five year olds face from his chin, "I need to go into work to see my boss" Harvey started to explain, Mike shook his head violently, clinging to Harvey, "Mike look at me kiddo, no-one is going to hurt you I will be with you, okay I promise you, you're my kid now and I'm going to make that so" Mike screwed his face up not understanding, "I'll be your daddy" Harvey explained, "And I will never ever hurt you, you will have the life you deserve kiddo" Harvey promised standing up keeping Mike in his arms.

* * *

"Wha dwi" Mike asked when Harvey showed him the jacket that Donna had bought, "This is your new coat Mike, it's got dinosaurs on see" "wha dwa jwacket" Mike asked sucking on his pacifier, Harvey had noticed that Mike's thumb was never out of his mouth and he has been shocked to see that Mike was biting down on his fingers so hard that they were all open and bleeding just because he was so terrified that he was going to be beaten. Harvey had put some cream on the cuts along with plasters making a note to buy some kidi ones and then he had opened the pacifier (that Donna had purchased not sure if the child would use it) Mike had taken it straight away sucking for all his life.

Harvey was not surprised that the five year old didn't know what a jacket was; he didn't suppose the child would even have been allowed food let alone luxuries such as jackets. Harvey wondered how Mike had managed to survive while he was being deprived of food, but there was no way he was going to ask the vulnerable little boy this.

Mike looked up at him as Harvey tried to put his arms in the coat with confusion in his eyes "We do it like this, you put your arms in that's it clever boy" Harvey praised, Harvey couldn't help but think Mike looked adorable in his little Armani quilted dinosaur jacket and chinos, "Right then kiddo we ready to go" Mike started to cry again, Harvey smiled at him picking him up, he quickly checked and changed Mike's diaper. "We need to buy more diapers kiddo, we'll go shopping and get lots of toys for you, you can pick his time" Harvey said trying to get a smile out of the little boy who was just looking lost and anxious.

* * *

Harvey held Mike closer to him as they walked into the firm he didn't miss the terrified looks on Mike's face as he became aware of the extra people walking about,

"Ahhhh-ahaaa!" Mike cried "It's okay kiddo no one's going to hurt you" Harvey said hearing himself repeat the same comforting things over and over again as he walked into the elevator "Look at this you press these and it takes us to my office" Mike looked over interested and displayed his gloved fingers to press some buttons smiling at the noise it made, "do you like that" Mike didn't answer but carried on pressing the buttons, Harvey let him do this for about five minutes before pressing the 'right button'

* * *

"Harvey I need to talk to you about" Jessica said gesturing to the small boy in Harvey's arms as she passed him in hall, "Okay, I can't leave Mike though" Harvey said, Jessica tried to get a look at the child which proved useless as he was hiding in Harvey's shoulder gripping the mans coat.

"Louis and I have been working on this all morning, and he managed to find out who the kid's father is, he's a drug dealer Harvey a scumbag" Jessica said eyes flashing with anger as she spoke.

"I want his address" Harvey said "Harvey that is not a good idea, we call the cops-

"AHAHAH AHHAHA" Mike screamed pulling away from Harvey violently running out the room Harvey and Donna were both shocked and taken a back at how quick the child had fled "Shit" Harvey said leave the office to find out where Mike had gone, he was probably absolutely terrified he was in a strange building and also he wasn't wearing any shoes after he had been really scared that Harvey wanted to put things on his feet, he had never had that before. Harvey had just left the shoes off and decided to carry Mike instead.

* * *

Harvey walked past the cupboard used for storing case files frantically trying to find Mik, he was sure he could hear sobbing, he felt his heart wrench as he walked into the cupboard seeing Mike cowered into a ball sobbing with all his heart to the point that he was struggling to breathe his pacifier in his hand, he hadn't yet noticed Harvey enter the room "Mike buddy, why you crying " Harvey asked softly "NO NO NO" Mike screamed crawling away when Harvey came near protecting himself with his arms over his head just waiting for the hit.

"Mike buddy I'm not going to hurt you" Harvey said softly in a broken voice, he still couldn't contemplate how someone could be so cruel. "what upset you" Harvey asked taking a seat on the floor staying away from Mike not wanting to scare him, "No pwowice daddy kwil me" Mike said wipping his nose on his new jacket, Jessica opened the door hearing Harvey speak, "Mike I promise you that your daddy will never get to see you again he won't even breathe the same air after I've finished with him" He growled quickly stopping the last thing he wanted to do was give Mike cause to be scared of him, that wouldn't get either of them anywhere. "Powice bwad dey bwad fings" Mike whispered, it was clear that the tiny five year old in front of Harvey was merely reciting what had been more than likely (literally) drummed into him.

Harvey took a breath smiling "The police are good Mike, they help people" Mike looked up at him his little face looking puzzled "Havey hwut Mwke no" Mike said, "No buddy I won't hurt you, I want to make you my little boy" Harvey could tell from the way Mike spoke that his cognitive development was nowhere level with the regular five year old, he spoke like he was two or three. "MWik dwity bad" Mike said again repeating that he had been told he was worthless, Harvey quickly swiped the tears forming in his eyes away.

"You are not bad Mike, you are a good boy clever and smart you are good" Harvey repeated trying to get Mike to believe this and not all the nasty and degrading things he was told.

"Can I pick you up" Harvey asked he could smell that Mike had used his diaper and wanted to get him into a clean one as quick as possible, he already had a horrendous looking rash as he had just been left in wet clothes for days probably. Harvey didn't want Mike to be uncomfortable in anyway. Mike studied Harvey's face before he nodded allowing Harvey to pick him up.

Harvey turned around to see Jessica who mimed that she had phoned the police, Harvey gave a quick nod and waited until Jessica had left to leave the cupboard with Mike.

* * *

After a clean diaper Mike sat on the sofa in Harvey's office still clutching the man as he drank from his new sippy cup. Harvey was reading him a story when Donna came into say that the police were here, "Harvey they're here" Harvey sighed looking at the child who looked close to sleep, at this moment in time Harvey had nowhere safe to put him to sleep other than his sofa, but he was worried Mike would fall off. He was going to buy a stroller for the little boy as something even as simple as walking was a great hardship for the child.

"Mike Harvey has to speak to Jessica, you stay with Donna kiddo and Donna will finish your story" Mike gritted his teeth shaking his head, the tears were already in his eyes and his cheeks paler. Harvey leaving equalled to Harvey inviting his friends in the room to make themselves feel 'good'

Harvey pushed Mike's head into his chest running his hand through the blond hair "I will still be here, Donna won't hurt you, Donna was at my house yesterday, and Donna got your toy" Harvey explained gesturing to the bear that the little boy was rubbing his face in. "Rigth Donna I shouldn't be more than ten minutes" Harvey said trying to pass Mike over as quickly as possible.

* * *

The most noise that the child had made since Harvey finding him was soon blasting in their ears when Mike started to scream "AHAHAHHAHAAHAH!" when Harvey physically removed his little hands from his suit planting kisses on them "AAHAHAHAHAHHA-AHHAHAHAAHHAHA!" Mike continued to scream kicking his legs out grabbing for Harvey. Harvey and Donna both felt despicable at seeing the reaction from the child they felt like they were really hurting him.

"Mike look at me I will be back" Harvey promised going to stroke Mike's cheek, the little boy pulled away "Du lweave me" Mike screamed running over to the window sobbing into the ledge throwing his bear on the floor stomping on it "Nwot Mwikes Mwike nwobodys mwike dwirty mike doud die" Mike said.

Harvey looked back at Donna he didn't even try to disguise the tears running down his face and the noisy sob that accompanied "Harvey you go and deal with Mike's bastard of a father, we'll be okay" the woman promised as she too cried.

* * *

Harvey nodded leaving the room, Mike sobbed his cries increasing in pitch and volume when he saw the man who supposedly care about him leave him like everyone else, he sat on the floor and just waited until it was over until Donna had had her fun with him, closing his eyes he tried to escape, not listening when Donna called him, She was going to hurt him, Harvey was nasty.

"Harvey this is Detective Martine" Jessica said introducing Harvey as the man walked into her office "Hello Mr specter I understand you found Michael Harrison Ross last night" Harvey nodded.

"You are aware of him then" Harvey asked snappily "You know who he is how the hell could you allow him to be abused like that" Harvey asked full of anger "We have had reports of injuries at the hospital, they contacted us when the injuries appeared suspicious, we did investigate, it was always a woman who brought him, "According to this his mother died" Harvey said handing the police detective the note. She didn't look surprised as she read it and handed it back to Harvey.

"Michael's mother died when he was two years old he went to live with his aunt for a year and everything appeared fine then his father applied for custody "AND HE GOT IT WHAT KIND OF SICK PLACE DO WE LIVE IN" Harvey yelled, "Harvey I think you need to try and calm down shouting won't do anyone any good Jessica said" putting a hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"When the birth parent applies for custody there are procedures we have to follow there was no evidence that his father had been abusing him so we had to legally allow Mike's father to get custody we don't have the power to refuse as much as we may want to" The detective tried to explain. "We understand that don't we Harvey, but surely if the child was in any danger something could have been done" Jessica said.

"A month ago one of the neighbours called the police to say that they had been hearing shouting and there was always loud music and parties and that they thought the child was being mistreated.

"He was being sexually abused raped!" Harvey growled "the kid doesn't even know what a toilet is let alone how to use one, how is that animal allowed to live" The detective took a sip of her tea "Mike's father was a known drug dealer he was shot last month, the police went to the house to pick up the child, he had disappeared, we sent reports out thinking that he had been abducted, now it appears he ran away"

Harvey was seething how could they say he just ran away like it doesn't really matter "Is it any wonder the kid is five years old the state is supposed to look after him instead he was neglected and abused under their very nose" Harvey continued only stopping his rant when Jessica pushed him down onto the couch.

"What happens now then" Jessica asked sensing that this was all too much for Harvey, he was allowing his emotions to get the best of him "Well seeing how Michael has no other family members then he will go into foster care until someone applies to adopt him" "I want to adopt him, I want him to become my son" Harvey said glaring at the detective to go against him "I understand that you want to help Mr specter but Michael has a lot of problems" "With all due respect I was in foster care I understand" Harvey said.

"Well I will leave that with you then, you need to apply to the adoption board to see if they will grant you the adoption privileges, your background is being looked into but for the time being the child can stay with you, we will need to ask Mike though, taking into account that he is very young for his age, it was nice to meet you Mr Specter, we will be in touch"

* * *

Harvey sank bank into Jessica's couch sighing, "Don't worry Harvey I will sort this, I will draw the adoption papers up, Mike will be your son, I promise" "Thanks Jessica, I'd better get back to Mike" Harvey smiled when he walked into his office, Mike was burrowed right into Donna's chest sucking on his pacifier a small fist around his secretary's hair.

* * *

"Mike, hi kiddo" Harvey said softly waiting for Mike to notice him before moving into give him hug.

Mike's looked up at him amazed that Harvey had come back, "You okay buddy see I'm still here and Donna's still here, we won't leave you baby I promise" Mike's little face lit up and he flexed his hands out to Harvey who smiled picking him up rocking his against his chest, Mike sighed contently laying his head on Harvey's shoulder.

"how did it go" Donna asked, "Mike's father is- Harvey swiped his hand across his neck discreetly in the way that signified death, he didn't want to outright say it in front of Mike. "Jessica is going to draw up the adoption papers and if I am approved Mike will be my little boy" Donna could see how touched Harvey was by the child and desperately wanted him to get custody.

* * *

"Mike, would you like to live with me" Mike looked up and blinked dancing his bear on Harvey's chest smiling, Harvey smiled planting a kiss on Mike's little fingers,"Would you like Harvey to be your daddy" "Havey dwu hwavey" Mike said reaching up to touch Harvey's head, running his fingers along Harvey's face, "Dwu dwaddy" Mike said planting a kiss on Harvey's cheek. "Harvey this is going to be brilliant think of the things you can do with me take him shopping, buy him toys and Christmas I can't wait" "Donna Donna, calm down he's still nervous" Harvey said although inside he too felt like bursting.

"Harvey are you sure this is what you want" Jessica asked entering the man's office, not believing that he had for any second any doubt about what he wanted "Louis is down at the court now he's due a favour or two he will make this happen Harvey and quickly you won't have the usual lengthy waiting time, go home and take care of Mike I will phone you" Harvey nodded he was still in shock that he was going to be a father and the little boy hadn't said very much he didn't understand what was going on all knew was that he finally had someone who cared.


End file.
